


Let Me Have My Way (I Swear I'll Tear You Apart)

by jasongrayson



Series: Desperate Desires and Unadmirable Plans [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Batcave, Exhibitionism, M/M, Multi, PWP, Trans Character, Trans Dick Grayson, Trans Male Character, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasongrayson/pseuds/jasongrayson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick and Jay blow off steam in the Batcave after patrol, hoping that somewhere Bruce is watching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let Me Have My Way (I Swear I'll Tear You Apart)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from "Me vs. Maradona vs. Elvis" by Brand New. 
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Dick doesn't have much bottom dysphoria and is fine with the word clit (though he avoids any slang terms for vagina). Fair warning in case that will set off dysphoria for anyone! 
> 
> Enjoy!

This kind of thing is never about love. It’s more feral. It’s like the masks are still on, even after they’ve pulled them off in their frenzy. They're not Dick and Jay, just two  restless bodies looking for cold comfort. He knows if Jay had the chance he’d rip them apart like this, just bite and scratch and fuck until there was nothing left of either of them. Dick’s job is to give him that chance.

Jason fists a hand in his hair, pulling Dick’s head back to bite at his neck. Dick whines, thrusts his hips forward to grind against Jay’s dick. This is not a place where they should be fucking. This is the goddamned Batcave. Somewhere, Bruce thinks they’re headed to bed, thinks they’re anywhere but here.

Bruce… This is the last situation where Dick should be thinking about him. Except for the part where it’s his cave, his house. Everything around him is Bruce but the thigh that’s between his legs, the one he can barely feel his clit grinding against through the padding in his suit. They both know Bruce will see this footage one day, and it’s driving them both crazy, though for two different reasons.

Jason grabs Dick’s shoulders to turn him around and unzip his suit, grinding his rapidly-stiffening cock against Dick’s ass as he pulls down the material. And now Dick’s facing the camera. He bites his lip and keens as Jay pinches and pulls at his now-exposed nipples. There’s something heady about the clothing difference, about how Jay’s missing nothing but his mask and Dick’s suit is pooled around his legs. Dick twists his head to kiss Jay, and there’s something hot in that too, in how Jay has to bend to kiss him. At least for that one, he knows why. He’s too heavy to be the Bat, though, too rough too. Bruce would be more careful, more perfectly controlled. There’d even be foreplay, probably. If Bruce ever got his head out of his own ass and his hands on Dick’s, Dick would have to convince him to let loose like this. It might take time, but he’s willing to make the effort.

Jason rubs his fingers over Dick’s clit and then presses them inside to press against his g-spot. Dick almost loses it then and there. Jason pulls back his hands to unbuckle his pants, and Dick takes the opportunity to grin and wink at the camera. Then there’s the sound of Jay ripping open a condom package, and Dick’s back in the moment. He turns around just as Jason finishes rolling the condom down, then throws himself at the larger man.

His mouth is on Jason’s, devouring him as he wraps his legs around Jay’s waist. Jay grunts, the first sound out of him since all this began. He’s not that big on talking when there’s orgasms to be had. He takes his cock in one hand and guides it into Dick, who bites Jay’s neck to stifle the wail that wells up in the back of his throat.

Jay’s always known how to fuck him, even since the first time. It was angrier then, somehow, even though it’s still rough and breathless. Jason’s hands are rock-solid on his hips as he fucks Dick senseless, and Dick’s fingernails leave angry red marks on Jason’s upper back.

"Jason!” Dick bites his lip, tasting salt where his lip’s been torn. He’s not sure if it’s from a lucky punch from some lowlife or from Jay biting, sucking, kissing, trying to breathe Dick’s air. “Jay. Fucking hell, Jay. Harder. Jay. Shit. Jay. Jay.” He chants the name like a prayer.

Jay bites Dick’s shoulders, his collarbone, everywhere he can reach before sucking a hickey into his neck. Dick would be fine. He had more than enough turtlenecks to hide the hickey the next day. Bruce would notice, but that was the goal of getting fucked in the Batcave in the first place: Bruce would see the footage. Sitting in his chair, inches away from where Dick had gotten the pounding of his life.

Jay moans as Dick picks up the pace, no longer content to simply let himself be fucked but instead lowering himself up and down from his legs’ vice grip around Jason’s waist. They both want the Bat to see it. Jason wants Bruce to see Dick being taken, to see him plundering the one thing Bruce denies himself. To see how low he can pull the golden boy.

Dick, though… Dick knows it’ll turn him on, watching how eagerly Dick gave himself over to it. He imagines Bruce’s cock stirring inside the suit as he watches. Dick’s clit grinds against Jay’s pelvic bone with every thrust. It’s almost too much to imagine Bruce watching them, watching _him._ Watching the cock piston in and out of Dick, watching him throw his head back and scream. Bruce would try not to touch, ball his hands into fists on the armrests. He’d hit the showers afterwards and try desperately not to stroke his aching cock. He’d try not to think of the noises, of Dick’s perfect ass, of how Dick had known he’d be watched. He’d succeed, the first time he watched, but during the second he’d take his cock in hand and stroke himself in perfect time to the thrusts into Dick. The image in Dick’s mind was sharp and beautiful. He’d never seen Bruce hard, but from what he’d seen in the showers he knew his cock would be more than impressive.

Between Jay’s cock in him and the knowledge that Bruce will be watching, Dick feels an orgasm coiling in his abdomen. He slips a hand down between them to rub furiously at his clit, and Jason changes the angle of his thrusts to pound against Dick’s G-spot. Dick’s close, but Jason is closer. Dick can tell from his ragged breathing, from the slight shaking of his thighs. Jason lets out a strangled moan as he comes, and suddenly Dick is over the edge and flying. He nearly screams out Bruce’s name, but he catches himself and cries out wordlessly as he shakes in Jason’s arms.

Jay crushes him to his chest, kisses his neck softly, then pulls out his cock and gently carries the smaller man over to the console’s chair. He kisses Dick chastely, tenderly, before zipping his pants back up and turning to leave.

“You know you could stay,” Dick says.

Jason nods. “You know I’m not him,” he counters.

“Never asked you to be.” Dick sighs, reaches out a hand towards Jason. “Gimme a kiss.”

Jay laughs. “You didn’t get enough just now?”

“Never.”

Jay obliges, pressing kiss after kiss to Dick’s smiling lips. “Sap,” he says, but he’s smiling too.

He’ll leave, this time, and Dick will be left to hit the showers and pull himself up to his bed. Maybe someday he won’t.

This kind of thing is never about love, except for the parts that are. And Dick’s got more than enough room in his heart to love them both. Jay’s carved his own space, with teeth and knives and hatred that was far too close to love.

 If Jay changes his mind, he knows where Dick sleeps. And if Bruce goes a little crazy from watching them fuck… Well, so does he. 

               


End file.
